Rants
by Jankia
Summary: This is basically me ranting about various topics. (Mostly about fanfiction, but other topics may come up.)
1. chapter 1

The summary was pretty clear about what this book is all about right? So I won't waste any of your time trying to explain it again.

Now, I just want to put it out there. I'm not trying to offend anyone. This book is for educational purposes and if I also make mistakes, just send me a message and I will immediately fix the issue.

I'm sorry for all the grammatical issues your all bound to read, English is not my first language and I don't know anyone who can help me in correcting these errors. Again if there are any mistakes just message me and I'll fix them immediately.

Sooooo... Welcome, I guess?


	2. Chapter 2

I was reading this fanfiction about how Naruto is transported into the world of Fairy Tail.

Now, I don't have any problems with crossover fanfictions, in fact I love them. But, there's something we have to clear up.

Why is it that in almost every crossover anime there's this one person who freakin knows where the one who crossed over came from?!?

I get it, you want to deepen the plot but how the freakin hell does Master Macarov know where Naruto came from?!? Huh? What?

And don't give me that bulls* where Master Macarov says he read it from somewhere. No. Just no. Stop it. Stob it.

Authors have to understand that just because your given free rein, doesn't mean that you can just avoid the freakin laws of the universe, ok?

When a certain character is TRANSPORTED into another anime world, that would mean that the anime world that the character landed on was still following THE CANON STORY up until that moment. So it would be freakin impossible for Macarov to know where Naruto came from because Konoha was never known in the Fairy Tail CANON. OK? CAPICHE?

And that applies to all anime crossovers, ok? Not just the Naruto and Fairy Tail one. EVERY CROSSOVER FANFICTION SHOULD REMEMBER THIS.


	3. Chapter 3

So, before I found out about this website , I used to read fanfiction at Wattpad. Of course there's nothing wrong with Wattpad, but when it came to fanfiction stories, they weren't the best.

Anyway, while I was reading Naruto fanfictions in Wattpad I noticed that most overpowered main characters either had a mix of the Byakugan and Sharingan or whenever they did the chakra paper test the paper would do what it was supposed to do for ever chakra nature.

At the same time.

Like in one piece of chakra paper.

Yeah… I know.

I'm pretty sure that's genetically impossible, but how do I know? I don't know s* about genetics.

I also think that they have a misconception about how chakra natures work. I just want to clarify that even if your chakra paper only indicates one chakra nature, it doesn't mean that you can't do the others.

You can use them, but its only harder because it isn't the chakra nature that your body leans more on.

So having your chakra paper react in all ways is impressive, but I don't know if you can classify it with special.


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to know... WHO'S THE F*CKER THAT STARTED THE FREAKIN KUSHINAXNARUTO FANFICTION?!?!!?

HUH!?!

SOMEONE FREAKIN ANSWER ME!

JUST.

WHY?

THOSE FREAKIN FANFICTION SHOULD F*CKIN BURN IN HELL.

I DON'T CARE IF NARUTO TIME TRAVELS TO THE PAST AND BY SOME BULLSH*T HE SOMEHOW CHANGES HIS F*CKIN DNA.

THAT.

IS.

HIS.

MOTHER.

GOD F*CKIN DAMMIT.

JUST STOP.

STOP.

STOP IT.

NO.

THAT'S INCESTUOUS. EVEN IF NARUTO IS REBORN AS A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PERSON THAT'S STILL F*CKIN DISGUSTING BECAUSE THAT IS HIS MOTHER.

M.O.T.H.E.R

THAT'S DISGUSTING.

NARUTO WOULD NEVER DO THAT.

AGAIN.

 _STOP. IT._

 _BURN IT ALL IN HELL._


	5. Chapter 5

You know how an author makes a powerful OC. The one that has a terrible backstory and trains really hard to never feel the pain that they felt ever again. Then when they finally meet the Main Character of the book or manga they are literally the most useless people in the group.

You know what I'm talking about.

The OC who f*ckin trains all their lives… and is promptly defeated in the first battle.

I mean seriously?

And the fact that in most fanfictions, with that kind of OC, defeats the freakin Main Character like it was nothing.

Nothing.

And is, once again, promptly saved by the said Main Character who they defeated in their very first encounter.

I know, I know, Its all about the character development and potential love interests. How the OC realizes that their still too weak and needs to train more so they can protect their new group of friends who accepted them even though they were either a bitch or an asshole.

One word.

B.S.

BULLSH*T.

I MEAN ARE YOU F*CKIN KIDDING ME?! WHY THE F*CK DID YOU EVEN MAKE THAT OC IF THEY WERE ONLY GOING TO GET DEFEATED AT THE FIRST FIGHT?!

THE F*CKIN OC TRAINED THEIR WHOLE AND THEY GET DEFEATED JUST LIKE THAT?

YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW ANGRY I GET WITH THESE SITUATIONS.

ONE DOES NOT F*CKIN TRAIN THEIR ASS OFF AND GET DEFEATED BY A F*CKIN CHARACTER WHO ISN'T EVEN THE BOSS YET.

Even if their only characters, please treat them with respect. If they trained their ass off, then let them kick some ass.

They deserve it after all the bullshit you made them go through.


	6. Chapter 6

Is it just me, or is there too much angst in fanfiction?

It's so hard to find a feel good story with no tragic backgrounds or super special circumstances that make a character super special. For example, Vampire Diaries OC fanfiction. The majority of the stories are about Elena having a twin sister, who is either a doppelganger or a witch, I even read one where she's a werewolf. Why though? Couldn't she be like Jeremy? You know, Blissfully human. A human who would put her family first.

That's another thing I get angry about, characters who keep saying that they will always put their family first, but suddenly falls in love with the person that tries to kill the said family.

Seriously?

Seriously?

I cannot stress this enough, please make your characters realistic. If your family was being threatened, would you really hook up with the person who is terrorizing your loved ones?

No?

Yeah, I didn't think so.


End file.
